The present invention relates to a scoop wheel for a power shovel, having several shovels or scoops for loosening, scraping and receiving material to be removed.
A scoop wheel of the type to which the invention pertains is for example shown in German printed patent 13 02 187. Herein it is suggested to increase the cutting force by tangentially imparting on the entire scoop wheel vibrational pulses. This procedure requires a rather large amount of energy in order to obtain the requisite vibrations of the scoop wheel and the scoops themselves. Moreover, the procedure is quite a noise one.